Lovers by Thought
by Father Hulk
Summary: Harry has been communicating with a girl mentally during the night. Weeks later, a new girl arrives at Hogwarts, and then the fun begins. *COMPLETE!!!!* R/R Please!
1. Snape's Advice

Lovers by Thought

By Father Hulk

OPENING WORDS: Hello, my children. What do you know! This old man, picked up sticks, and came up with another HP fic… with a knick-knack… oh I'm sorry. Senility is seeping in. ^_^ Anyway, these characters are not mine, nor are they property of the St. Eva Church. Please review after reading. Thank you!

The girl's voice spoke.

__

Are you as lonely as I am?

"Yes." Harry's brain replied. "I've never found a girl that interested me here."

__

I'm sure you are a perfect gentleman. If only I was there to meet you.

If Harry were conscious, tears would have formed in his eyes. "I'm sure we could have loved each other." He whispered.

__

Oh, Harry… I'm going to cry!

"Please don't, Laura, because I'll cry too."

Harry awoke suddenly, sweat on his face. He looked around, blinking a few times to make sure he was back at Hogwarts, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

****

Chapter 1

Snape's Advice

"Oy, Harry, you don't look well." Ron said as the sixth-years filed into the great hall for breakfast. "Been sleeping well?"

Harry forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's just that Fang has been making so much noise at night you can hear him all the way from our tower." He had never told a bigger lie in his life.

Ron seemed to buy this tale, but Hermione was a bit more suspicious.

"You're hiding something from us." She said, which by now, in their sixth year, was as plain as calling the grass green.

"No I'm not." Harry muttered. "Let's eat."

Their breakfast passed in silence, but Harry could not get the voice out of his head. The girl's voice—soft as silk—that had been speaking to him in his dreams almost every night.

Her name, from what she told him, was Laura, and she was very lonely. She lived alone with her mother in an isolated region of Britain, and never went to school or associated with anybody her own age. She was as old as Harry, but had never even had a boy so much as glance in her direction.

Harry couldn't help but feel the same way. He knew Hermione admired him for his bravery, but he didn't think she was really interested in him romantically.

All of his friends had matured a bit… Ron was no longer short and pudgy, but very tall and muscular. Hermione had grown also, in all the ways that girls do. (I really don't think I need to explain, do I? ---M.J.)

But this voice… it was like an angel… soft, clear, and sad. It was bewitching Harry… he couldn't stop thinking of it, and thinking that one day before he died, he HAD to meet her.

After struggling down what would normally be a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs, Harry made his way to Potions.

After Draco Malfoy had been "dealt with" last year, (read my other HP story, _Seduction in the Dungeon_. ---M.J.) Professor Snape had somewhat eased up on his strictness and was being almost as nice as some of the other teachers. The Slytherins followed suit, because as they say, children emulate authority.

As a result, Potions was now a much more enjoyable class for everyone.

"Welcome, everyone." Said Snape as the students filed in. "Be seated."

Once everyone had done so, he explained the day's lesson.

"Today we will be learning how to create the Remembrance Potion, which basically reverses Memory Charms. This potion is the ONLY way to reverse a Memory Charm, and so it is good to know the recipe perfectly."

Hermione raised her hand. Snape, instead of shouting her hand right out of the air as he normally would, smiled and said, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Isn't there a non-magic way to reverse a Memory Charm?"

Snape's eyes softened. "Yes. They say that when the positive feelings in a person's heart exceed the normal limit, the Memory Charm will dissipate on its own. However, nobody has ever accomplished this. Now, on with the lesson!"

After everybody's cauldron was steaming, which meant the potion SHOULD be done, Snape administered a few drops of Neville's potion to a test owl he had in the dungeon. However, Neville must not have done it right, because the Memory Charm didn't disappear, and instead the owl began chasing its tail.

Instead of ridiculing the boy, Snape clucked and gave Neville a B+. As I said, this was now a far more enjoyable class.

On the way out, Snape pulled Harry aside.

"You haven't been yourself these past few weeks, boy."

"You're right, sir."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

Harry smiled. Snape could be a very good counselor on occasion. "Sure."

After Harry was seated before Snape at his desk, he began to tell him about the voices in his head.

"Very interesting." Said Snape, pulling his beard. "My guess would be that you are wishing for a female companion, and thus your mind has manifested some sort of audio hallucination."

"But sir, it's so real! She tells me all about her history, about her mother, and how they were chased from their home and forced to live alone…"

Snape narrowed his eyebrows. "Clearly rubbish." He said hastily. "As far as companionship, I'm surprised you haven't gotten together with Miss Granger by now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's too smart for me. I like her, and she's really pretty, but she's not my type."

"What about that Weasely girl?"

"No way. She's _too _into me."

Snape chuckled. "I used to wonder if that was possible."

__

"Trust me." Harry assured him.

"Well, give it time, and perhaps it will go away soon."

"Thank you, sir." said Harry as he left the dungeon. He slumped against the wall, lost in thought. Was it all a figment of his imagination? He swore he spoke to her… told her about himself, and she told him about herself… and they both knew that if they could be together, it would be something magnificent. But then again…

"Regain thy senses!" Snapped Sir Cadogan, who had been stationed outside the dungeon. "Keep thy head if thou wants to remain fit!"

"Thank you." Harry muttered, and he walked away quickly, pretending not to hear the knight's invitation to duel the next time they met.

"What did Snape want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked when he had caught up with them.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get to Divination." Refusing to tell them any more, Harry led the way towards Madam Trelawny's tower.


	2. Another Bogus Prediction?

****

Chapter 2

Another Bogus Prediction(?)

The tower used for Divination classes was in its usual state… smelly and dark. As all the students sat down, Madam Trelawny appeared out of the shadows.

"Good morning, my students!" She said airily. "Today we will study fortune telling!"

A lot of kids groaned. Divination study was probably the most inaccurate branch of magic. Even Professor McGongall had said so.

"First, I need a test subject!" Her eyes fell immediately upon Harry, who ducked.

"How about you, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh…"

Before he could say he was ill or something, Madam Trelawny had pulled him to the center of the room. "Be not afraid!" she whispered. "I shall read your fate."

Harry grumbled, remembering how well that had went in his third year.

Madam Trelawny closed her eyes and placed a freezing hand on Harry's forehead. 

"Oooh!" she cried after a moment. "Oh my! Look at this!" she opened her eyes again and turned to the rest of the class. "Ladies and gentlemen, your friend Harry will be finding true love before this year is over!"

Everybody _ooohed_, except Hermione. She grumbled to herself and crossed her arms. Ron noticed this, and assumed it was because she thought Harry would fall for somebody else and not her. Ron had never doubted that she and Harry were star-crossed lovers, though.

Harry decided to take the second half of lunch period to go and see Hagrid.

"Come on in!" Hagrid exclaimed as Harry knocked on the door. "'ave some mini apple pie!"

Harry scrutinized the small pie on the table, then picked it up and took a bite. "Damn, this is good!"

"They're lettin' me serve them fer dessert at dinner today!" Hagrid said with elation in his voice.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook…"

"McDonalds take out." Hagrid cut in gruffly. "But don't tell nobody, or I'll make take out outta you."

Harry laughed. He knew Hagrid's sense of humor by now.

"So what's on yer mind?"

Harry told him exactly what was on his mind… the one thing he couldn't get OFF his mind… the voice.

"…and we sometimes talk all night!" Harry was saying. "She sounds so beautiful and sweet… I wish I could meet her, just for a little while…"

"Bet you'd be doin' some 'anky panky…" Hagrid chortled, but wiped the grin off his face when Harry glared at him.

"That's not what I care about." Harry said. "I'm just so lonely… I have nobody to hold when I'm down… nobody to share personal thoughts with…"

"Eh, well… ya don't necessarily gotta meet yer mate at Hogwarts. There'll be other places, take it from me."

Harry managed to smile. Hagrid was always a chronic optimist.

After the second half of the day, Harry retired to the common room, where he passed by everyone without a word and fell right into his bed. He closed his eyes, thought he heard something, tried to open them again but couldn't because the world had gone black around him.


	3. Laura's News

****

Chapter 3

Laura's News

Harry felt a twist in his stomach as he realized he was linked up with Laura again.

__

Harry! Guess what?

"What?" he whispered.

__

I've been accepted to Hogwarts!

Harry almost cried out in delight. "When are you coming?"

__

After the winter break.

This time Harry DID cry out. The winter holidays were a week away!

__

Normally they do not let students come in the middle of the year, but they made an… exception.

"I can't wait to see you."

__

Neither can I! I'm sure we'll know each other right away.

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

After a short silence, Laura spoke again.

__

Harry?

"Yeah?"

__

What is one thing you wish for more than anything in the world?

Harry didn't need to think. "To be with you."

__

That is also my wish! Copycat…

Harry was sure that if Laura was there, she'd have given him a playful shove. But he had no idea where she was right now.

"Know what I'm gonna do when we finally meet?"

__

What? she asked with a giggle.

"I'm gonna kiss you."

__

Oh my… Laura seemed to be at a loss. _That would be soooo cool!_

"And just think… if you get put in Gryffindor… me and you… in the common room… alone…"

__

Oh Harry! I don't even need to have met you to know that I love you!

"And the same is true for me."

__

Please promise you'll never leave me, after we're together.

"I promise."

The next morning, Harry awoke sleepily, but then a huge grin formed on his face as he remembered the news he received last night. The girl of his dreams (literally!) was coming right after winter break!

"What are you so bloody cheerful about?" said Ron as Harry entered the common room.

"None of your business." Harry said, never ditching the smile.

"Grr…" Ron turned away, annoyed.

"Hey Ron," said Hermione, "Will you help me study for Astrology this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile, then hurried down to the great hall with everyone else.

More or less, the winter holidays went the same as usual… nothing exciting happened. But Harry was giddy with anticipation. He had no idea how to approach Laura when she got there. But he trusted his mind and his heart, and sighed happily as Ron beat him a tenth time in Super Smash Bros. Melee.


	4. She Arrives or Does She?

****

Chapter 4

She Arrives… or Does She?

Winter break flew cleanly past, and on the day when everybody would return to Hogwarts, Harry was so jumpy that he could barely sleep the previous night. He assumed that she would have to be sorted by the Sorting Hat in the Great Hall during breakfast, so he hurried down there as quick as he could.

As he passed Professor Flitwick's office, he saw the door open and a tall girl with long black hair came out, looking dazed. Professor Snape stood by the door, watching her go, while Flitwick stood near the desk, wringing his hands.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Who was that?"

"It's a new student." Snape said briskly. "We were just giving her a tour of the building."

"Serevus…" Flitwick began, but Snape shot him an acid glare, and he shut up.

With question marks in his eyes, Harry went down to the Great Hall. After everybody was seated, Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention.

"Boys and girls, we have a new student with us for the second half of this year!"

Harry felt his stomach do figure-8's. He couldn't wait to meet her.

"Please welcome Jane Argyle!" Dumbledore continued, and the same girl that had exited Flitwick's office stood up.

Harry was more confused than ever. There was only one new student, and that wasn't Laura. Did Laura lie to him? Or was it really just a hallucination?

The Sorting Hat was brought out, and Jane slipped it on.

__

"Well hello there." The hat whispered. _"I'm here to put you where you belong."_

"And where is that?" Jane thought, nervously.

__

"Well, your magical ability, friendly nature, and carefree spirit clearly put you in… yes, it's no doubt you belong in Gryffindor. It will emotionally benefit you as well. So, Jane goes to **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry didn't know how to feel at the moment. While Jane was extremely pretty, he was sorely disappointed at not being able to meet Laura.

Jane was walking slowly towards the Gryffindor table, and took an empty seat next to Harry.

"Can I sit here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Sure." He replied.

"This is such a magnificent place!" Jane said. "I've got so much to catch up on!"

"Were your parents Muggles?" Hermione asked.

"My mother was, but father was a great wizard. I don't remember him too well, though."

"You don't see him anymore?" Inquired Ron.

Jane just seemed to glaze over.

"I guess it's a touchy subject." Harry said quickly, coming to Jane's rescue.

Jane was eating, and then she looked up and saw Harry's scar.

"Hey, you're that Potter boy, aren't you?" she exclaimed.

Harry blushed. "That's me."

"I've heard so much about you! And you know what?" She leaned over and whispered, "You're as cute as you are popular."

Hermione didn't catch what was said, but Ron broke into a monster grin.

"Got the new girls hittin' on ya already, huh? That's Harry alright, the biggest mac-daddy in Hogwarts, yes sir!"

Harry and Jane had both blushed a shade of scarlet darker than the Hogwarts Express.

After breakfast and a very dull first half of the day, Harry was studying the rules for the new Quidditch season when Jane walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Where's everyone else?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure."

Jane sat in the large chair next to him. "You play Quidditch?" she asked, pointing to the book Harry was reading.

"Yup. I'm Gryffindor's Seeker." Harry answered with a bit of pride.

"Wow!" Jane breathed, "What's your record?"

"Only lost a game once."

"Wow!" she repeated. "Damn, that's pretty good."

There was an awkward silence, and then Jane spoke again.

"Harry… about what I said to you at breakfast…"

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"But I meant it."

Harry looked up. "You did?"

"Yeah. I guess I was a bit too impulsive… but anyway, I wanted to ask you if… umm… if you wanted to… you know… me and you…"

"Go out?" Harry finished for her.

She nodded sheepishly.

He felt his heart sink. "I can't."

"Why not? Don't tell me you're going out with that Hermione chick?"

"Not even! It's just that… I'm waiting for someone."

"What do you mean?"

Harry decided he could trust Jane, and told her all about his mental conversations with Laura, and how they already knew they were in love.

"That's so strange…" Jane said. "I've heard voices in my head before also."

"Who was it?"

Jane seemed to be glazing over again. "I don't know. I really don't remember. But I like you, Harry, even though this is my first night here. Something is telling me I belong with you."

Harry shook his head, not in a rejection but to try and clear it. "Can I get back to you?"

"Sure." Jane said quietly. "Well, I'm off to bed."

Harry followed suit, wondering if he'd make contact with Laura again tonight.


	5. Falling For Jane

****

Chapter 5

Falling for Jane

Harry did not hear from Laura that night, or any other night that week. On Saturday, Jane approached him again.

"So, um… what do you say? Do you want to go out?"

Harry stared into her deep, green eyes. "I guess so."

"Oh Harry!" She threw herself into his arms. "I'm so glad! Trust me, this is prearranged in the heavens. I can tell."

Harry smiled, despite himself. In the past few days he had spent with Jane, he was starting to feel attracted to her as well. And so began the relationship.

Their first date took place in Hogsmeade, where Harry treated her to Butterbeer and ice cream. When one Ravenclaw third-year noticed that Jane hadn't paid for anything, word spread like wildfire that the famous Harry Potter was dating the new girl.

Even though he knew that everyone else knew, he didn't mind. If Malfoy was still around, it'd be different, but that youth was working for a different industry, and Harry's life was easier. In fact, the news seemed to gain him more respect.

After their snack at the Three Broomsticks, Jane and Harry took a stroll up the streets, going into the different stores simply because they were there… and they were there together.

Finally, the sun started to dip below the horizon, and all the students headed back to Hogwarts.

When they reached the front entrance, Jane grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Wait here a sec, okay?

"Okay."

They waited until everyone else went inside, and then Jane slowly put her arms around Harry. "I want to thank you for a wonderful day." She said softly. "You truly are a perfect gentleman."

She pulled him closer and brushed her lips across his, causing Harry's whole body to tingle.

"Wow…" he whispered. "That was cool."

Jane grinned and was about to do it again, when a voice called to them from the top step.

"Everyone inside!" shouted Professor McGongall. "A storm is coming!"

As Harry passed his Transfiguration teacher, she pointed to Jane and winked.

The following evening, Jane and Harry snuck out to the field near the school, and Harry gave her a ride on his Firebolt. She squealed in delight as the broom dashed across the sky at blinding speed, obeying Harry's slightest touch.

Harry planned to finish with a spectacular dive, but they both accidentally fell off the broom a few feet from the ground, laughing.

"That was so cool!" Jane sighed. "Geez, Harry, why do you have to be so good to me?"

Harry blushed. "I don't know. Because I…" He caught himself quickly, turning away.

"You what, Harry?" She pulled his shoulder so that they faced each other again. "What were you about to say?"

Harry stared into her eyes again, and the love he had for Laura vanished. "I love you, Jane."

Jane looked as if she was going to cry. She pulled Harry to her and hugged him tightly, soft sobs coming from her throat. Finally, she gave Harry a very tender kiss, coming straight from the heart.

"I love you too, Harry. I told you I knew we were destined to be together. My heart knew… I knew… almost ahead of time…" she seemed confused for a moment, but shook it off. "And we're always going to be together, right?"

"So long as the sun stays in the sky." Harry answered, immediately furious to have given such a corny response.

But Jane seemed to find this extremely romantic, and she pulled Harry into another kiss that lasted until well after the aforementioned sun slipped from sight.


	6. The Love Grows and Trouble Brews

****

Chapter 6

The Love Grows and Disaster Draws Near

Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry and Jane became very close. They often sat together in the common room, not speaking, but saying everything with their minds. Ron had assumed that Hermione would find this irritating, but to his surprise, she seemed happier about it.

Snape was able to give Harry valuable advice about women… such as "Never let them pay for anything, boy!" or "NEVER say 'yes' if they ask if the dress makes them look fat! They'll kick you out faster than you'd notice!"

One day at lunch, Hedwig brought Harry a letter from the Dursleys.

"We hear you're in love. Don't expect us to pay for anything! Dudley says 'Go f*ck yourself'. Stay safe and don't get killed. J/K

--Vernon and Petunia"

Harry chuckled. After living with them for so long, he now found their antics quite amusing. Also, all he had to do was raise his finger, and Vernon went bright purple.

While the fun was going on at Hogwarts, trouble was brewing on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. As the light of the full moon filtered down to the forest floor, the leaves and branches on the ground stirred. And then, silent as the snow falling, a huge snake uncoiled itself from the foliage. Its tongue flicked the air hungrily, and with hunger in it's eyes, it set off for Hogwarts. If one listened closely, it sounded as if the snake was hissing "Potter... Potter... Potter..."

That afternoon, Ron and Hermione had just got done studying the Astrology information they would need for the next test.

As Hermione got up to leave, Ron said, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said, sitting back down.

"Doesn't it bug you that Harry is like, completely head-over-heels for that Jane girl?"

She seemed surprised. "Not at all. Why would it bug me?"

Ron blushed a bit. "I dunno... I guess because I always assumed..."

"That I wanted to go out with Harry myself???"

For an instant, Ron expected Hermione to shoot flames at him, but then she burst out laughing.

"Puh-leeze, Harry isn't the one I'm after, trust me."

"Then who is?"

At this point, Hermione seemed to be deliberately avoiding Ron's gaze. "You don't know him." She said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The conversation over, Ron followed Hermione out of the library.

Quidditch season arrived, and with Harry as the Seeker, they of course won their first game. We see our heroes now at the party of celebration. Being sixth-years, Professor McGongall was a bit more... _lenient _in how she let them celebrate.

"Here we go!" Said Harry, making his voice like a French waiter as he brought Jane a glass of Butterbeer (from a keg rented straight from the Three Broomsticks, mind.)

"Thank you, kind sir." She said with a warm smile as he sat down next to her.

__

"Oooooh!" said Fred and George in unison.

"So how do you think Jane is going to congratulate Harry for winning us the game tonight?" one of the first-years whispered very loudly.

Harry smiled and placed a 30-minute silence charm on the boy.

There was a twinkle in Jane's eyes, however. "Maybe some congratulations are in order." She purred. "Perhaps, after everyone's asleep?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Uh, okay..........?"

Finally, after many hours of partying, Fred and George's shenannigans, and Sir Cardogan desperately trying to grab drinks through the picture on the wall, everyone retired to their dormitories.

"We'll leave some candles out." Yawned Fred as he went upstairs. Finally, Harry and Jane were alone.

"So, Mister Potter..." Jane said, inching closer to him, "What can I do to congratulate you?"

"Hmm... a kiss will do." Harry said offhandedly. As if he hadn't gotten enough of those when he dismounted his broom after catching the Snitch.

"All right then." Jane put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, far different than any time they had previously kissed. It was passionate, coming straight from the desire in her heart.

"Whoa..." Harry whispered afterwards. "I feel congratulated, all right."

"Rubbish. I've just begun." Jane said with an evil look in her eyes.

Harry and Jane spent well over an hour in the common room, sharing the love that had built up since they had met. It would have gone longer, but then one of Fred's candles reached a small indent in the center, and it exploded with a brilliant flash of red and silver and a flurry of white glitter.

"Yaaah!" Jane jumped in surprise, and Harry flinched so hard that his glasses almost fell off. And then he _swore_ he heard Fred and George snickering in their beds.

"That was amazing..." Jane whispered after she had caught her breath. "I've never been like that with a guy before."

Harry was simply at a loss for words, and stared at Jane with feelings he never knew his heart could manifest.

He and Jane embraced each other.

"I truly love you... Harry Potter." She whispered.

"And I love you, Jane Argyle."

They kissed one last time, then headed off to their beds, overwhelmed by the happiness they had found in each other.


	7. Hermione Disgruntled and The Pet Snake

****

Chapter 7

Hermione Disgruntled and The Pet Snake

The following morning, Jane met Harry on their way to breakfast, and put their arms around each other, smiling. The girl behind them, however, was not smiling.

Hermione grumbled to herself. Everybody was finding love nowadays… Harry was with Jane, and Percy, well into his 20's by now, was engaged to Penelope Clearwater… she felt completely left behind. She was often avoided by boys for being the "brainiac" or for being "too sensible for her own good." There was only one boy that accepted her for who she was… one boy she found attractive…

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Seamus Finnigan on his way past her.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Just because I don't have a big-ass smile on my face?" she snapped harshly.

Looking as if he had been hit by a whip, Seamus quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione, alone again, returned to her thoughts. She didn't know _why _she found the boy attractive… she just did. He wasn't too bright, but he wasn't an idiot. Sometimes he was way too cheerful, and for some reason she felt inspired by somebody who could smile in the face of doom.

But her feelings sank lower when she realized that there was no way that this person could _possibly _feel the same way for her…

"Whassup?" said Ron, slapping her on the back. She jumped as if shot.

"Get the fuck away from me, you insensitive little prick!" she snarled.

Wincing as if she'd punched him, he darted back the way he came. Hermione gave in and collapsed on the floor, crying.

Harry and Jane were relaxing outside, in each other's arms, when Harry heard a sound from the grass. It was a hissing voice, but he understood it completely.

"Exssscuse me, Mr. Harry Potter…"

Harry looked up to see a cobra-like snake watching them. Since Harry could speak Parseltongue, he decided to converse with it.

"What can I do for you?" Harry said.

"That'ssss a lovely girlfriend you have, Mr. Potter." The snake said.

"Um, thank you."

"I hate to trouble you, sssir, but it is frightfully cold outside… have you a need for a pet in your tower?"

Jane looked up. "What's going on?"

Harry shushed her gently, then continued speaking. "You want me to take you in for a while?"

"You mean you will conssssider it?" the snake hissed. "Mr. Potter, you are assss kind as they come!"

"I guess you could stay with us, if you promise you won't cause trouble."

"Nonsssense! And call me Al."

"Al?" Harry looked surprised.

"I heard it on a sssong. Muggle mussic. Paul Ssssimon, I think. Ssso, you're being my bodyguard, thuss you can call me Al!" The snake cocked his head, such as a comedian does while you try to get his joke.

"Okay, well let's take you inside."

"Many many thankssss."

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Jane, standing up. "I've never heard you talk to snakes before!"

"It's a gift." Harry said, not daring to tell her where the "gift" came from.

Harry gently picked up the snake and walked with Jane back to the common room.

"What have you got there?" Ron asked, hurrying over. "Oh, it's a snake! Cool beans!" He grabbed it from Harry. "Wow, look at all these markings! It looks like it's wearing a cape!"

The snake chortled and said to Harry, "I wisssh they made capess in ssssnake ssssizes!"

"Is he talking to you?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. He just says he'd like to be wearing a cape."

"Why don't you keep him in your room, Ron?" Harry suggested.

"Really? Cool!" Ron rushed off to put the snake in a tank.

Harry sat down in a chair with Jane.

"I think we didn't entirely finish what we were doing outside." Jane said with a sly smile.

"I agree." Harry said, and they started to kiss when Hermione stormed through the portrait hole. Seeing the love-birds in action was too much. She pulled out her wand and sent the two to opposite sides of the room.

"What the fuck was that for?" Harry cried, rubbing his head.

"For you! And you! Rubbing it in how everyone else in the god damn world is able to fall in love except me! You go around holding hands and shit, and you are probably laughing at me behind my back!"

Harry's eyes softened. Hermione was obviously enraged beyond belief, so he listened while she vented.

"And furthermore, if you think I won't fall in love before leaving this fucking school, you're WRONG! I know exactly who I want and I'm going to get him if I have to kill myself to do it!"

"Uh… Hermione…" Harry started, but was silenced by another blast from her wand.

"You shut up! You're the worst one! You know Ron thought me and you were destined for each other? That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard!"

"Please stop, Hermione, you're scaring us." Jane whispered.

"Oh looky, the new girl is frightened of me!" Hermione said, almost triumphantly. "How's this for scary?" she walked over to Harry and punched him in the arm. "What are you gonna do, bitch? I'm punching your BOYfriend! Come and stop me!"

But neither Harry nor Jane moved as Hermione delivered blow after blow to the cowering boy. Finally, her rage out of her, she bolted off to her dormitory, tears flooding the carpet in her wake.


	8. Boggarts Revisited

****

Chapter 8

Boggarts Revisited

Al had caused no trouble in the three days that he had beens staying with the Gryffindors. He ate the mice that Crookshanks didn't want (Yes, that cat is STILL around.) and when he wasn't eating he slithered around the tank quietly. Harry talked to him sometimes when he had nothing to do.

Hermione had completely fallen silent, as if her voice was stolen from her. She didn't give any answers in class, and in fact, nobody heard a sound from her until Defense against the Dark Arts on Monday.

The teacher was obviously trustworthy, because he had been there for two years. His name was Professor Hulk (Because I can. =P ---M.J.) and he was an elderly man with a thick, white beard. But he was very kindly and rarely gave homework. Today they learned that they would be dealing with Boggarts again.

"It's important for you to remember how to get rid of these things." Hulk said. "By now, most of you have no trouble, but there are those few who still need assistance. So let's begin. Miss Hermione Granger, are you ready?"

Keeping her silence, Hermione nodded.

As everyone watched, Professor Hulk opened the closet door.

And then, the room was empty. Professor Hulk was gone, Harry and Jane were gone… everyone was gone. She ran out to the hall, but nobody was there. In one classroom and out the next, all empty! Even the paintings were vacant, and Peeves could not be heard anywhere. The whole school was empty!

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes wearily, and after several seconds she realized that she was lying on the floor of the classroom, and all the students were standing over her, obviously concerned. Ron was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"It was most unusual." Professor Hulk said. "The boggart came out of the closet, and then you froze for several minutes, before screaming and passing out."

She stood up, on the verge of tears.

"What did you see?" Ron asked softly.

She broke down in Ron's arms. "It was horrible! The whole school was empty! Everybody was gone! I was all alone!"

A smile of understanding seemed to play across Hulk's face. "Of course. That is obviously what you are most afraid of. Being alone."

Embarrassed, she pushed Ron away and managed a smile. "I'm fine now. However, there are only very few that I am glad to be able to see again."

Ron's eyes were playing tricks on him. He knew it. He thought that Hermione had just gazed at him while saying there were only a few people she was happy to see. He shook his head. _Impossible._ He told himself.

"Well now that we've all learned of your contempt for us," Hulk said softly, "Let's continue with the lesson. Mr. Weasely, please approach the boggart." Hulk immediately opened the closet again.

Everyone gasped as a likeness of Hermione stepped out of the closet.

Ron laughed immediately. "Please, I'm not afraid of her. Why…?"

The Hermione from the closet marched over and glared at Ron. "I hate you." It snarled. "I will never have any kind of feelings for you whatsoever, so stop dropping all your little hints! I hate your guts, and if it weren't a crime I'd murder you on the spot." The closet Hermione turned on her heel and marched back into the closet, slamming the wooden door shut.

"Oh my…" Hulk whispered as Hermione fled from the room.

Ron stood there, unable to speak or move.


	9. Twin Disappearances

****

Chapter 9

Twin Disappearances

"It'ssss a beautiful night." Al hissed as Harry walked into the dormitory.

"Yeah sure." Harry mumbled. He was very concerned about Ron. The encounter with his Boggart seemed to totally disorient him, and he had cut all his classes and was remaining under his covers.

"Definitely." Al continued, looking skyward. "Magic issss in the air tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"Why, Mr. Potter, do you ssssuspect me of something?"

Harry was silent.

"It'ssss late. Perhaps you should get sssome rest." Al suggested.

"Not tired." Harry muttered, getting a book out.

"Oh but you are. Look at me." Al soothed.

Annoyed, Harry raised his eyes to the snake, which was starting to sway back and forth slowly.

"That'ssss a good boy, Potter. Watch me carefully."

Harry felt increasingly drowsy as he watched, and soon collapsed into a deep slumber.

"That'sss a good boy."

A scream woke Harry… a bloodcurdling scream from the girls' dormitory. Thinking it might be Jane, he threw his glasses on and rushed into the common room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he emerged from the dormitory.

The scream was coming from Hermione, who dashed out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to her and seized her shoulders. "Calm the fuck down already!"

Her scream died down a bit as he held her. "Your…stupid…snake!!! It came, and it… AAAAHHH!" she started screaming all over again.

Harry ran into the girls' dormitory, and gasped. Jane was missing.

"Where's Jane?" he cried, rushing back.

"That's what I'm fucking tellling you!" Hermione shrieked. "Your snake took her! He came and made me sleep then I woke up and she was fucking gone! She was fucking GONE!!!"

"Language, language." Said an elderly voice as Professor Hulk stepped through the portrait hole. "What's the trouble?"

"The snake…" Hermione gasped. "The snake!!! Jane!!! The snake!"

"Jane has disappeared as well?" Hulk asked.

"What do you mean as well?" Ron snapped.

"Easy, boy. I heard a woman had entered Hogwarts several days ago… apparently, she never left."

"And you think it was the snake?" Harry asked.

"Most likely."

Without a second thought, Harry rushed through the portrait hole.

"Ah, off to save the day!" crowed Sir Cardogan, who had been having midnight tea with the Fat Lady. "Go get them, boy! Give them one for me too!"

Harry had no idea where he was going, and was running on instinct alone. He dashed outside of the school and across the Quidditch field. It was pitch black out, and he couldn't see in front of him. It was as a result of this that he slammed into a tall figure in the shadows. After reeling, the figure seized Harry's neck.

"Not another step." A voice whispered.


	10. Search For The Victims

****

Chapter 10

Search For The Victims

Harry gulped as the figure's cold fingers tightened around his neck.

"Now, where is the girl and her mother?" the voice demanded.

"What?" Harry said.

"Don't toy with me! You kidnapped a girl from Gryffindor and her mother who came a few days ago! WHERE ARE THEY???"

"I didn't take them, I'm looking for them." Harry whispered.

The figure seemed confused. _"Luminos"_ he said, and his wand lit up the field.

"Professor Snape?" Harry gasped.

"Whoops…" Snape took a step back. "Forgive me, boy… I thought you were the attacker. You are looking for your girlfriend, I assume?"

"Yeah." Harry said, out of breath. "What are you doing?"

Snape frowned and turned away. "I'm helping you." He said, finally. "Come, time runs short."

Snape and Harry made their way up to the hill where Harry and Jane had sat when Al first approached them.

"Ah ha! It is as I thought!" Snape declared. "Look, boy! It's burrowed underground!"

"We have to go after it!" Harry said. "I'm not going to lose her!"

"You fool. How do you expect to get down there? Unless you turn into a snake yourself, which I definitely will not do for you…"

"Now you listen here!" Harry screamed, grabbing Snape's cloak. "You have no idea what my feelings are for this girl! You are an old man who has never been in love before! You are gonna turn me into a snake or so help me god I'll see you _personally_ to your grave!"

Snape seemed to be more hurt than angry. With a gruff nod, he raised his wand, muttered a spell, and Harry felt his body slim down and shrink, until the grass blades were among him. He noticed that Snape had also transformed.

"No way you are doing this alone." He said. "Let's go."

Silently, teacher and student slithered into the burrow.


	11. Through The Tunnel!

****

Chapter 11

Through The Tunnel!

Snape and Harry slithered along what seemed like an endless underground corridor, until finally the ceiling rose up high enough for them to become human again.

__

"Reversos!" Snape hissed, and in a flash, the professor and student stood back in human form.

"Where to now?" Snape asked.

"You're the older and wiser one." Harry said.

"But you are the hero of Hogwarts." Snape pointed out. "So lead the frickin way already."

Harry stole ahead the dank passage, Snape in step behind him. It sounded like there were a lot of snakes hissing up ahead, but Harry dismissed it as tricks of the wind. BIG MISTAKE!

They entered a cavernous room where thousands of snakes swarmed across the floor in front of one snake high up on a platform... Al.

"Welcome, Missster Potter. And Sssserevus Ssssnape, what a pleasure."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, raising his wand.

"It'sss a shame you can't recognize me even now." Al hissed. "After all we've been through, I thought you'd be able to tell me apart from the crowd."

As Harry watched in terror, the snake grew, it's color darkened, and in a puff of smoke, Lord Voldermort himself stood before them, as a young man in a black cape.

"Do you like it, Harry?" he asked, gesturing to the cape. "I told you I wanted one, didn't I?"

Snape was frozen with fright.

Voldermort stepped down from the platform and walked towards Harry. He raised his finger, and Harry's scar erupted in pain, causing him to cry out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" Voldermort clucked with amusement. "Please forgive me!" He raised his finger again, causing the same reaction. "Oops, I did it again! I played with your scar... ahem! I've spent too much time among Muggles. Anyhow! I know why you're here."

Voldermort snapped his fingers, and the wall behind him flooded with light, revealing two prisoners chained there. One was a middle-aged woman that Harry did not know, but the other...

"Jane!" Harry cried, running forward, but Voldermort instantly summoned a swarm of snakes to bind Harry's limbs together. 

The sight of the other woman did something strange to Snape's face. "How... how DARE you!" he roared, sending a crimson bolt towards the sorcerer. Voldermort stood and admired his cape as the bolt bounced harmlessly off.

"Wondering who she is, Harry? Have a seat and I'll tell you."

After Harry and Snape were secured in chains, Voldermort began speaking.

"Firstly to you, Harry, he who would have destroyed me... I must say you have quite a lovely girlfriend. In fact, I did say that when we met in the field." He chuckled. "What did you say her name was? Jane Argyle? Such a lovely name. Too bad she must die."

Voldermort turned to the struggling girl. "Tell me, Jane, how come you were not allowed to come to Hogwarts at first? Why did your mother forbid it?"

Snape bowed his head.

"Yes, Serevus feels the guilt." Voldermort said softly.

Harry had no clue what the guy was talking about.

"It seems as though young Potter wants to know who the other lady is." Voldermort said. "An old friend of Snape's, I'd say. A rather _close_ friend. Isn't that right, Serevus?"

Snape spat on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" The woman screamed. "I don't know that man! He's so unkempt and dirty!"

Voldermort laughed. "As you say, bitch. Anyway, moving on, I'm glad you fell into my little trap, Harry. Because not only do I get to kill you..." He placed his icy hand on Jane's face, "I get myself a new toy."

This was waaay too far.

"No you fucking don't!" Harry raged, and he broke free of his chains and whipped out his wand. He conjured the strongest spell he could think of, and cast it at Voldermort. No effect.

"Come on, keep attacking." Voldermort jeered. "Try to hurt me!"

Harry cast spell after spell, all with no effect. Finally, he tried a last-ditch plot.

"Okay, big guy, you win." Harry tossed his wand on the floor. "Come on, kill me."

"Such a good boy." Voldermort cooed, approaching Harry. "So understanding that sixteen years will not prevent his fate."

Holding his breath and trying to drown out Jane's screams, Harry waited for Voldermort to blast him.

A blast came from the Dark Wizard's wand, and it engulfed Harry. Harry felt a surge of warmth, but instead of falling to the ground in chunks, he felt the warmth bounce off him and hit Voldermort.

"Noooo! Not AGAIN! Why God? Why???" Voldermort screamed as all his power was sucked from him once again. "You little bastard! I'll be back one day!" And with his last ounce of strength, he Apparated from the room.

Harry freed Snape, then ran to Jane and untied her.

"Harry... you saved me." She said quietly. "You... Harry Potter... the one I love... I feel so much love for you..." suddenly she winced, as if struck. She shakily stood up, and there was soemthing _different_ about her.

"Jane? Are you okay?"

"That's not my name, Harry." She said with a warm smile.

"What??"

"You don't recognize me at first sight, like we said we both would?" she whispered, putting her arms around him. "You saw me come out of Flitwick's office, right? Snape had him put a memory charm on me so I would forget our little... chats."

Harry gasped. "Laura???"

"The one and only!"

"Oh my God!" Harry hugged her tightly, having never been given such a pleasant surprise in his life.

"And what did you say you would do when we first met?" she said, with a gleam in her eye. With the same gleam, he kissed her, finally being in the arms of his dream girl.

After a long, loving kiss, Harry turned to where Snape was talking with the other woman.

"Do you know her, Snape?" Harry asked, his arm around Laura.

"Of course he does." The woman said. "He's my former husband."

"And MY mother." Laura chimed in.

"What what WHAT???" Harry cried, his eyes boggling.

"Yes." Snape said gruffly. "This is Anita. We were married for several years, had this beautiful daughter... but our ways seemed to be too different, and we had to separate."

"But Serevus," Anita said, "I only left you because I thought you had no respect for anybody but yourself... especially women. But you risked your life to save me and our daughter, so I think..."

"You think what?" Snape croaked, about to cry.

"I think I'm ready to give it another go."

After a moment of stunned silence, Snape and Anita embraced.

"Isn't that sweet." Said Harry, watching with a grin.

"And just think," Laura whispered in his ear, "One day, he'll be your father-in-law."

"GACK!!"


	12. Ron's Boggart Will Be Something Else Nex...

****

Chapter 12

Ron's Boggart Will Be

Something Else Next Time

After a very joyful return to the Gryffindor tower, where they were welcomed back warmly by everyone, Harry suggested that Hermione try to coax Ron out from under his bedcovers.

Ron was still there, still crying. The Boggart was supposed to assume the form of what you were most afraid of. And it was 110% right. Ron had always wanted to go out with Hermione... she was so beautiful and so sensible at the same time. Her smile, her eyes... the way she had of making anybody see reality... 

But then he sank lower under the covers as he kept realizing that Hermione would NEVER want to go out with him. EVER!

A hand touched Ron's back through the covers, and he screamed.

"Pipe down." Hermione whispered. "It's just me."

"What do you want?" Ron sputtered.

"I just want to talk to you. Now come out of there."

With great reluctance, Ron peeked his head out.

"All the way." She ordered.

Finally, he pulled the covers back and sat up.

"Now you listen to me." She said. "Give me three reasons why you think I'd never go out with you."

Startled but intrigued, Ron thought for a moment. "Okay, number 1: I'm stupid. Number 2: I'm not as popular as Harry. And number 3: I'm so far below you."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Okay, now here's three counterpoints, in respective order. Number 1: You're smarter than most guys I know. Number 2: You're more popular than Harry with me. And number 3: I consider myself right on your level."

Ron's eyes widened. "Are you saying...?"

"How about a date, Ronny?" she whispered excitedly.

"Sure thing! When?"

"Right now." She practically leapt on him, finally getting to kiss him like she'd been wanting to for so long.


	13. Epilogue

****

EPILOGUE

It was a year after graduating Hogwarts that a very happy occasion took place... a triple wedding!

At the altar stood Harry and Laura, proud as anything. Next to them were Ron and Hermione, and finally, Serevus Snape and Anita were tying the knot once again.

The ceremony was pure bliss (especially the kiss, I imagine.) and at the reception, Harry had the joy of meeting all of his old friends.

Hagrid was there, though by the time Harry fought his way through the back slapping wizards and witches to get to him, the giant was well drunk off his ass.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia even approached the main table.

"Boy..." said Vernon quietly, nodding to Laura, "Well done."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Stay safe now. We mean it this time." Petunia said.

"Well looky who I find here!" said a voice behind him. "My own godson is gettin hitched, and ya didn't invite me?"

"Whassup, Sirius?" said Harry, taking a one-hand-shake, one-hand-hug from Sirius Black. "Good to see you!"

The evening went so perfectly. As he left the hall with Laura by his side, he glanced up into the rafters. The spirit of Tom Riddle was sitting there, and he flipped Harry the salute. Harry smiled and nodded, then led his new bride from the room.

They reached their home, went to their bedroom, and faced each other. There was nothing that needed to be said. The children bound together by dreams were together at last.

****

THE END

Written by Father Maximillian J. Hulk of the St. Eva Church

****

BENEDICTION: So what do you think, my children? Was it good enough for you? Even if not, I'd appreciate your comments. Remember to stop by and see me if you are ever near the St. Eva Church in Essex, NJ. Until next time, may St. Eva's light shine upon you!

__

---M.J. ^_~


End file.
